


少年情欲

by beautifulloserha



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Leo/威廉





	少年情欲

儿童也是有性欲的。

Leo合上书页，封面上弗洛伊德的双眼透视他。

此刻是下午两点，盛夏阳光犹如液态的金属，缓缓融化透明玻璃窗，在瓷砖地板割下一块块水潭般的光斑。蝉鸣顿时聒噪，小区里茂盛的绿化带在热浪中奄奄一息。冷气开的很足，将房间和外面的世界完全分裂。Leo将头抵在书桌上，薄汗渗出肩胛骨，将松垮垮的白色背心泅湿。棉质居家裤被撑起，鼓囊囊一包，少年无处发泄的精力。

距离他爱上威廉，已过去十四个小时。

Leo不清楚儿童的性欲该如何定义——也许是有的吧。他刚脱离儿童的行列，却已记不清童年的事迹。他只知道，儿童犹如懵懂无知的野兽幼崽，性欲是一种生物的原始本能。而情欲不同，情欲有具体的对象，某个人或某一类人。因此，这冲动也变得意义非凡。

Leo将手伸进裤腰，发出一声压抑到断裂的呻吟。

就像花开。

性欲是被春风吹开的花，无人欣赏自开自落。情欲却是为眼中人盛放，为了被攀折，被供奉，甚至被他的鞋底不经意间碾作春泥。 

昨晚他在影院看午夜场回放的香港老电影，空荡荡的影厅里只有两对情侣，几个一看就寂寞的失意人。黑暗中，荧幕散发暧昧的暖光，镜头微微摇晃。文艺片总是令人昏昏欲睡，Leo半阖眼，直到威廉出现在画面中。似雷电劈开天空。

毛姆将友谊分成两种。一种是基于动物性的诱惑，无根由且超乎常理，它可沛然而兴，也可戛然而止。另一种则基于知性，为其才华折服，因头脑的灵敏或品格的高尚而延续友谊。Leo对威廉的感觉自然与友谊相区别，但大概也能归类于第一种，即无根由且超乎常理的动物性诱惑。

在电影结束，演职员表出现之前，他甚至还不知道威廉是“威廉”。

威廉兼任了电影中的红玫瑰和白玫瑰。他可以轻佻，可以放荡，可以是床上的孤岛和香气。他也可以端庄，可以静穆，可以是窗前秀雅的细长花瓶。当他的白衬衣下微微露出圆润的肩膀；当他纤尘不染的皮鞋底踩过他人流血的心脏；当他的目光透过虚空和时间的洪流，如一粒青橄榄落进Leo的眼里……

一切从这里结束，一切从这里开始。肉体苏醒，情欲如喷涌而出的岩浆，烧毁一分钟前的少年。没人知道这小小影厅里发生过的震动，也不会有人在乎。Leo走出影院时刚好午夜十二点，夜风吹散暑气，像一只只振翅的鸟，盘旋在行道树的顶端。香樟的气味苦涩。枝枝叶叶，影如鬼魅。Leo的心底泛上轻雾般的惆怅，踏着路灯昏黄的光，路过扑火飞蛾，慢慢踱回家。

就在这天早晨，从一场宣泄性欲的春梦中醒来，十四岁的少年确定自己更喜欢男人。

毛姆说，第一种友谊可沛然而兴，也可戛然而止。Leo不知道他何时能对威廉“戛然而止”——将情欲寄托在一个可望不可即的影星身上明显不现实。可这多难啊！爱一个人是多么容易，不爱却像削骨割肉，毫无公平可言。

他连将心送到那人的脚底，被碾成一地春泥的机会也没有。

青春期因此而晦暗。无数个深夜，无数朵情欲催开的花瞬间枯萎。痛苦和快乐浑然一体，不可分割。Leo想着威廉的脸，威廉的眼睛，威廉在访谈上露出的一小截脚踝，攀至巅峰做自由落体。眼泪渗入枕头，春梦了无痕，是一个秘密。

意淫安全却空虚。

Leo大一时认识了同专业的学长，长得好看，性格也温和。最重要的是，他有一对酷似威廉的眼睛。那样好看的杏眼，睁大时如无害的小动物，圆溜溜黑白分明；微微一眯便狭长危险，诱惑的水光盛在眼底欲拒还迎。接触过一段时间，他在聚餐时借故离席，将尾随而来的学长压在卫生间的隔板上，狠狠贯穿他。Leo自始至终看着他的眼，好像回到十四岁，坐在漆黑的影厅里，旁若无人地勃起。那双眼里映出他的沉迷和狰狞，疼痛带来的脆弱能叫人发疯。

没有“戛然而止”。完事后，Leo躲到外间抽烟，心知再没有“戛然而止”的可能。威廉是他生命中的一个符号，情欲的符号，刻在血肉里。茫茫人海，只有这符号让他激动不能自抑。

学长穿好衣服挪出来，从背后抱住他，将头枕在Leo的肩膀上。

他头发有些扎人。Leo不自在地动了动，将烟灰弹得远远儿的。

半年后，Leo又遇到隔壁学校的研究生助教。这人的背影几乎能和威廉重叠。长腿细腰，削肩显得古典而风流。他的脊背在光下似流淌的绸缎，蝴蝶骨似乎下一秒就会划破肌肤，伸展出一对巨大的翅膀。

Leo立刻与学长断了，没几天就搬进了助教的出租屋。

有天助教回来，Leo正窝在沙发里看威廉最新的电影。这部电影里他演一个牛郎，在花丛中流连，美得飞扬跋扈，最后不得善终。

“你喜欢他哦？”助教跨坐在Leo腿上，低头去吻他嘴唇：“好多小gay都喜欢他，不过大多是0，1倒是少见。”

“那你这个0喜不喜欢？”Leo笑嘻嘻地扯他领带，将一身板正的西装揉地乱七八糟。

刚看电影就已经让他半硬了。

“还好啦，不是我那杯茶。我喜欢你这样的啰。”助教的手伸进去，一路卷起薄薄的T恤：“年轻漂亮，比我小。”

Leo将他一把压在沙发上，进入时狠狠钳住他后颈，不让他转过脸来。助教在他身下呻吟，高亢盖过电影的音效。Leo始终注视着电视屏幕，威廉的脸在颓放的画面正中，如纸醉金迷里生长出来的花。他和一个女人跳探戈，休闲西服在空中划过绝妙的弧度。扣子开到下腹，露出整片胸膛，肌肉牵引，随着舞姿放松又隆起。Leo干着助教，性欲被紧致的肉体裹挟，情欲却飘上云端，在另一个世界漫游。Leo直觉自己变成木偶，威廉举手投足，指尖缠着透明丝线，他就勃起，就冲动，就痛苦，就快乐，就射精。

一场情事完毕，助教趴在沙发上喘息，如溺水的鱼。Leo盘膝坐在沙发上，电影接近尾声，探戈早已跳完。夏日阳光融化在明亮的客厅里，冷气吹起小臂上一层鸡皮疙瘩。他起身去洗澡，助教在他路过时拉住他裤角，抬眼望他，眼底盈盈，却过于卑微柔弱。

电影里，威廉死在枪声下，慢镜头拉长了他的死亡。那双眼睛里有未竟的痴，有疯癫的贪，有狂妄的自恋。他倒下，看向夜空，夜空也臣服在他无垠的欲望中。

索然无味。Leo面无表情地低头，看着助教，直到他颤巍巍、不情不愿松开手。

Leo怀疑自己可能要孤单一生，替代品总是消耗得太快。

几天后，助教在他床头放了一张表格，是YH娱乐公司的实习生内推。助教讨好地冲他笑：“你不是喜欢那个威廉？他就是签的这家公司哦。我有个同学在里面做HR，帮你要到一个内推资格，这个职位能很快接触到签约明星的！你要不要去？”

Leo拿起表格看了看，假装不在意地放回去：“谢谢你，我会去试试的。”

去应聘那天，他和助教分了手。其实进公司后也很难见到威廉本人，他身边有团队簇拥，进出都被围得严严实实。最近距离的一次是在活动结束之后，威廉回到公司时疲惫得双眼都睁不开。他坐在休息室里等经纪人，一盏落地灯照亮他的侧脸。Leo结束加班，路过时想要端一杯咖啡进去递给他。然后威廉的助理就从他身后冒出来，匆匆忙忙推开门，手里还端着一杯星巴克。

Leo那天做梦，梦里全是威廉的侧脸。和情欲无关的梦，只有缓缓流淌的灯光，轻轻的呼吸，宛如油画的色调。

他为此惆怅许久。

直到Leo转正一年后，他才真正得到了和威廉合作的机会。在此之前，他已经参与过好几个明星的节目规划，做出一番成绩，才能调来负责威廉。

距离十四岁午夜影院初见，已过去整整十年。

这是一个晴朗的上午，秋日风凉，三层楼高的银杏树抖下片片黄叶。Leo站在窗前看着他从车上下来，一片树叶落在他肩头。会议室的大门打开时，太阳从云层后出现，随着威廉的脚步，阴影一度度退开。他走向Leo，嘴角是亲切有礼的微笑，已近不惑之年的男人如一杯酽茶，味道醇厚而香气清幽。时光剥落，Leo仿佛又看到那个在电影里既是红玫瑰又是白玫瑰的威廉，化成他的白月光和朱砂痣，浓缩成情欲的符号。

此时此刻，就在这一秒，威廉向他伸出手，两只手掌紧紧相握。

——温热，修长，有力。

情欲的符号退后，退后成有血有肉的人。

Leo适时松开威廉的手，自己的掌心突突跳动，血液奔涌。威廉看着他的眼睛，仿佛能透视他的一切，安抚他的紧张。

一切从这里结束，一切从这里开始。Leo知道，他终于可以不再是少年。


End file.
